A miracle greater than a Wotsit?
by KaidaLu
Summary: Lukas, a teenage girl from the 20th century somehow finds herself further away from home than her local supermarket, experiencing life in the Phantomhive/Trancy manor.


(**A/N; OHOHO. 'TIS THE SEASON TO BE JOLLY. Well, Unless you don't celebrate Christmas:I. This fanfiction isn't really, that amazing, I got bored and somehow ended up with this. Try not to be _too_ offended by my hurtful side comments, I don't mean them..really! The stuff in Italics, is mostly just me telling my self to get on with the actual story and that. To be honest, I do wonder who actual read these Author notes before the fanficiton, (I hardly do, this is just to 'up' the word count..shush). I'm only kidding, at the end of the writing thingy, I'll put the meaning of the words with stars of them for y'all. I'm British blood so some of the foods products might not make any sense and all.. well that's enough. Rated 'T' for my bad language. Enjoy? Reviews would be nice? Yeah.)**

I wouldn't say I don't believe in miracles, but as far as I'm concerned nothing 'extraordinary' is ever going to happen. The biggest miracles I've had were things like; finding another Wotsit***** at the bottom of the pack or getting two candy bars from the food machine when only putting in enough change for one. Or perhaps that's just me being a hungry pig, none the less, it certainly seems like a bloody miracle to me, I mean, how often do those things even happe-. '_Shut up Lukas no one wants to hear about your food addition'. _Somehow, something had surpassed these 'great miracles', it was easy to spot that I was no longer where I had once been, this place certainly did not look like the sweet aisle in *Tesco's, nor did I have a shopping basket stuffed to the rim with doughnuts. It certainly wouldn't take an genius to notice that so far. Not only was I no longer surrounded by busy shoppers, comforted by the safety of indoors but now, I could hear the constant crunch of softened snow beneath my feet; not the fake stuff you can buy for a *****penny less than a pound at the 99p store. Actual snow. The people around me were no where close to normal either, big exquisite Victorian dresses, smartly tailored suits with a large array of color not /one/ person with anything near to jogging bottoms or jeans. It isn't Halloween already is it? Boy, I know I'm a big one at sleeping, but half a year? Ridiculous. The looks I received were hardly polite stares and whispers, laughs and obnoxious snorting, and of course, I was outnumbered, it wasn't just one or two people, I'm talking about /everyone/, well not everyone, surely there was some other people sitting back at their house, cuddled around the fire playing *****animal crossing or somethi- '_Not the point Lukas_!'

Ignoring the weird observers, I casually strolled past them, purposely allowing a smile to plaster my face, who cared if I was the only one around wearing Pajama bottoms and a Knitting champions 1997 jumper. My feet stopped beside each other as I came across a stall, made completely out of wood, or maybe bark, reading the message across the sign;'Newspapers'. Perfect. In a normal manor, I let my hands run along one of the printed papers, scoping it up into my reach immediately scanning the ink for a date. 'November 19th 1888.' 1888. Now, I can say for definite I am not the smartest crayon in the pack but, I think I could tell what year it was, pretty darn well. Anyone could. As far as I knew, it was 2012 the last time I checked, not some early time in the 18th century!

Calm yo tits girl, it's likely to be a movie set, yeah, that's right, a good old fashioned movie, Dad had been discussing the new announcement of a film about to be created, not that anyone was paying attention when he was telling us. Agreeing with myself, I decided to confirm my suspicions tapping the nearest man to me on the shoulder. He to was dressed in Victorian styled clothing, fit from head to toe with brownish colored attire, a large coat covering his complex.  
"Yo, dude, would you mind telling me what film your shooting? I'm kinda confused as shit at the moment."  
The man, for some reason surprised by my asking raised an eyebrow.  
"A film? I hadn't the slightest clue what you are on about dear."  
He's eyes wondered up and down me with a startled manor, my clothes, obviously not as mainstream as his own.  
"You're not from around here, are you?"Rolling my eyes, I shrugged, watching as the atmosphere began to change, people traveling from one place to the next around us.  
"Well. I couldn't really say you know? One minute I'm in searching for some *minstrels then poof! I'm in among some weirdo's wearing blinking fluffy dress an' all!"  
I used my arms to protest, gaining a few un needed stares from passerby's, not that I was bothered by it.  
"I see, then perhaps you should try and find your way around at least, you may find that the slightest bit useful. If it helps, this place happens to be London, England. Have a good day!"  
A cheerful call as he turns on his heel, disappearing with the crowd."Yeah, and you mate" I call, although doubtful he even heard it.

Doing the thing most stereotypical teenagers would do in a desperate, perhaps even life threatening situation, I pulled out my mobile. The thing was covered in cookie crumbs from the pig out feast I had last night.. along with every other night in the week._ Hey! I can see you judging me! If food is around you may as well eat it, now shut your gob. _Wiping the stained mobile with the corner of my jumper, I stared at the screen, the light flickering back at me. Hurriedly searching for any trace of a signal, I held it up into the air, almost on tip toes. After a few struggled attempts, I released it from my grip, slamming into the winters snow.

"Bloody thing can never do anything right!"  
The words came out before I could stop them, suddenly realizing what a fool I'd made of myself out in public, if I hadn't already. Wait.. I need that phone.. Awkwardly, I bent down to retrieve it, all eyes upon me as a faked laugh escaped my lips almost ushering the villagers to get on with their daily tasks, whatever they were.

"May I ask what you intend to do out here, dressed in such a _unique_ attire?"  
Ah shit, I smell a rich brat, time to show them what for. Not so gracefully, I turned, clutching the phone in my hand, giving the kid an seemingly sarcastic shrug. He was small and blue. That's the first thing I noticed, along with a peculiar eye patch, covering he's right eye, perhaps it was Halloween after all. Somehow, he reminded me of a blue *skittle, you know, the one's that make your tongue blue if you keep them in your mouth long enough, those were my favorit- _'Shut up Lukas!'_  
Beside him, stood elegantly was a butler dressed in black. Wow. A butler. A servant which..carries food around! Oh boy! I'll have to question that to him later, if there ever was going to be a later. Something hit me, smack bamn in the face. '_not..literally dumb ass it's a metaphor, I'm not stupid enough to let anything whack me one...maybe. There was that one time when- NO SHUT THE HELL UP LU',_  
Back to the point, the faces, I know them, from some place, I couldn't put my finger on it._ Yes, that's another metaphor, idiot._ I raised my hand, silencing them both, even if the skittle boy didn't seem to impressed by it and dung into my violet covered bag, one I had got from the lavender store in summer holidays. Finding what I had been searching for, I lifted the manga into the air, the words 'BLACK BUTLER' plastered across it. "WUH LA!" Satisfied, I spun around, laughing to myself; maybe miracles _do_ happen.  
"..Who exactly are you?" The young earl, who was apparent to be Ciel Phantomhive sighed.  
"Don't mind me, Skittle head! I'm just a freak show!"

(**Words; **

**WOTSIT; Like a crisp, potato chip. TESCO; A shop like wallmart? PENNY LESS THAN A POUND; Currency. ANIMAL CROSSING; A DS game. MINSTRELS; A type of candy. SKITTLE; It's type of candy, I'm pretty sure other countries have it, and yes, they do make your tongue blue.:I)**


End file.
